


Day 9: Just My Luck

by JudeMathis



Series: 12 Days of VLD Whumpmas [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ice Skating, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, Broken Limbs, Day 9, Hospitals, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Ice Skating, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, broken leg, caretaker shiro, vldwhumpmas2017, worried shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day Nine: Broken limbs/Cuts/BruisesSheith - Ice Skating Injury





	Day 9: Just My Luck

**Keith’s pov**

I let out a small breath as I finished stretching for today’s practice since I was working on my next routine for the upcoming competition. There was much that needed to be done to get ready for the competition, but the one thing that I needed to complete was being able to land a certain jump that was apart of my routine. I was having difficulty landing it because of the extra half rotation, it was getting frustrating even though my coach was telling me that I would get the hang of it. I had fallen a few times because of it which was the source of my frustration and there were times when I had to call Shiro to talk to him. He was always able to help me calm down knowing that frustrated I could get when I wasn’t able to get a certain part of my routine down. I was thankful for that though since he helped me calm down and focus on what I needed to do, I probably wouldn’t of been able to continue practicing on my routine like I wanted to if Shiro wasn’t able to calm me down. He always knows what to say which helps out so much, I’m grateful to have someone like Shiro to calm me down and reassure that everything is going to be okay. I just had to work on nailing this part of my routine before it was time for the competition or points would be deducted from my score, there was much that I had to do if I was going to get this jump right though. 

After I finished stretching, I moved to put my skates on before warming up a bit before I would start to practice the routine. It didn’t take me too long to get warmed up before I turned on the player to play the song that I was going to use in the competition. With the help of Shiro and a few friends, I was able to make the song since I learned how to make my own music for times like this. I wanted something unique for when I was competing since I wanted something different from what the other skaters had. It had been a good thing so far since it was music that no one had heard before and even there were times when I did remixes for fun or for others if they needed help with music for competitions. It was one of the few hobbies that I had besides competing against other skaters, I also work as an artist though since I had the skill for it. It was one of the many ways that I could help pay the bills, plus I needed something to do when I wasn’t traveling to competitions. I waited for the music to start before I started to move across the ice under the watchful eye of my coach who would be there to coach me if there was anything that needed to be corrected. The jump was the one thing that I needed to work on the most though since it was the one thing holding me back at the moment, but it was a difficult one because of the extra half-rotation that was involved with it. I had a few easier jumps before it though and ones that I could land with no problem, I just that it would be the same when it came with learning how to land the Axel. Hopefully, my frustrations wouldn’t get in the way though or something bad could possibly happen that could make me unable to compete like a broken bone or a twisted ankle. I was going to avoid those since that was the last thing that I wanted to happen or I would be stuck until the injury was able to fully heal. 

I could hear the sound of my skates moving across the rink with the music playing in the background, telling me what moves were going to come up next. It was getting closer to the jump that was causing me problems, but I knew that I needed to keep on trying until I was able to land it. I moved around the rink getting ready for the jump since it was coming up pretty quickly, it didn’t take me long to jump into the air but that was when the accident happen. The moment that my feet touched the rink once more, I ended up landing wrong while my leg suddenly twisted the wrong way as I thought that a snap was heard. The pain came on pretty quickly before my coach was leaning down by me looking at my leg carefully 

“Deep breaths, Keith.” 

I gave a small nod focusing on keeping my breathing calm as other voices were heard around me, I hated the pain though as I just wanted it to go away because of how bad it felt. I was able to catch a few words that was being thrown around 

“Broken... Needs to go to the hospital... Call Shiro.” 

My coach stayed with me as an ambulance was called to the rink since they didn’t want to move me since it could cause the break to get worse. I just wanted Shiro though as I was a bit scared at the moment because it was unknown on what was going to happen. I knew that there was no way I would be able to compete in the upcoming competition though since bones take awhile to heal, I wouldn’t know how long I would be off the ice until the doctor was able to took at my leg properly. It didn’t take long for the ambulance to get here as my coach was trying to get ahold of Shiro once again, he most likely too busy at work to pick up his phone though. Tears did prick at my eyes though after I got loaded up into the ambulance, I wanted Shiro here and hopefully he would be able to meet us at the hospital as the only thing that I wanted to do at the moment was cling to him. It was unknown on much time had passed as my eyes started to feel heavy because of the sudden sleepy feeling that washed over me. I soon just drifted off, letting the exhaustion that appeared out of nowhere take me away. 

**Shiro’s pov**

There were a few messages left on my phone from Keith’s coach telling me that Keith was being brought to the hospital with a possible broken leg. I was able to leave work once I told my boss what was going on before making my way to the hospital with the hope that Keith was going to be okay. If it was true that his leg was broken then he would be out of competing for awhile since it can take even months for a bone to heal. I felt horrible for not being able to answer my phone earlier because of the thought that Keith must of been pretty scared without me there. I would make sure to reassure him once I got to the hospital though, I needed to be there for him since I was the best one to calm Keith down when he was scared or in a bad mood. It didn’t take me too long to get to the hospital as I parked the car before heading inside to talk to someone that knew anything about Keith, I just wanted to get there and hold him in my arms like I normally do when we are cuddling at home. 

I glanced around the entrance of the hospital before Keith’s coach got my attention 

“They just took him back into surgery, x-rays have been taken and he does have a broken leg. They said that it was a simple break though and one that could be fixed with no problem, I don’t know how long Keith will need to heal though.” 

I let out a small breath of relief glad to hear that the break wasn’t too serious, it would be a waiting game now though since Keith was in surgery and that was unknown on how long that was going to take. I leaned back in the seat while answering a few messages since our friends were asking for an update on Keith, I just hoped that everything would go okay with the surgery and that he could take the news about not being able to compete for awhile. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few hours did pass by before the doctor and a nurse came to find us, I got a reassuring smile though which helped me relax a bit 

“Keith is going to be okay, the break was pretty clean and we were able to put the bone back together. He’s going to be in a cast for about six weeks and possibly some physical therapy depending on if it is needed or not.” 

I nodded thanking the doctor as the coach went to talk about the competition and if Keith would be able to make it at all while I was taken to the room to go see him. Keith was still asleep resting on the bed while his leg was wrapped up in a white cast to help with the healing, I sat down in the chair taking ahold of his hand with a light squeeze. He would be asleep for a few hours, but at least he was going to be okay. I know that it is going to be tough over the weeks that Keith has to heal, but returning to the ice was something that he would be determined to do. 

**Keith’s pov**

There was a heavy feeling looming over my head as I felt myself waking up from the weird slumber that I had fallen into. I moved my head a bit before some fingers ran through my hair gently 

“Keith?” 

My eyes flickered open at the sound of the familiar voice that belonged to Shiro. I glanced over at him before a relieved smile appeared across his lips 

“Hey there, how are you feeling?” 

I let out a small breath leaning into his hand for a moment 

“A bit tired, but okay. Do I have a broken leg?” 

Shiro nodded giving my hand a small squeeze, giving the answer to my question. The competition wasn’t going to happen since it probably would take a few weeks, possibly longer for my leg to heal. I let out a small breath leaning my head back against the pillows 

“Guess I’m stuck resting for a bit, sorry for worrying you, Shiro.” 

He shook his head placing a kiss on my forehead 

“It’s okay, Keith. I’m just glad that you’re okay, the doctor said that it will take about six weeks for you to heal. I’ll do everything I can to keep you from getting bored okay?” 

I nodded knowing that my mood probably was going to be a bit down for a few days since I wouldn’t be able to compete for the competition that I have been trying so hard to get ready for. I would just have to wait for the next one which would give me more time to work on the routine that I was trying to succeed at, I guess it was a good thing because of my struggle with the Axel jump. I let out a small breath, but gave Shiro a light smile 

“Thanks Shiro, now can we get out of here? I want to go home.” 


End file.
